


Maybe it'll be Incredible

by Magefeathers



Series: Your Sickening Desire [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route Bad Ending, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Marking, Nipple Play, No Spoilers for 707 Route Good Ending, Penis In Vagina Sex, Praise Kink, Present Tense, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, maybe?? probably, mention of past 707 | Luciel Choi/Reader, mmm I'm not sure if there's anything else I need to tag, that's why it's dubcon!, there's no negotiation honestly, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 16:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magefeathers/pseuds/Magefeathers
Summary: “I should have you after I’m done taking photos,”he breathes out, his lips returning to your neck to shower it with love bites and open mouthed kisses.“Maybe it’ll be incredible.”You can’t stop the moan that falls from your lips as he speaks into your skin, promising you the very thing you’d been trying to stop yourself from wanting.---A completely self-indulgent expansion upon 707's Bad Story Ending 1, where Unknown succeeds in kidnapping you, takes you back to Mint Eye, and takes some provocative photos of you to send back to Seven to taunt him.!!Please read the tags!!





	Maybe it'll be Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The _italicized_ bits of Unknown's dialogue in the first half of this story are taken directly from the final story mode of the bad ending that this is based on, meaning I claim no rights to those lines!
> 
>  **Please be aware** that this story does not display a healthy relationship or a healthy sexual encounter in any way, shape, or form. I am well aware that, in the context of the game, the _"Maybe I should have you"_ line is a threat of rape against the player character. In my playthrough, I was trying to get the bad ending, so my character chose the dialogue options that supported Unknown taking her back to Magenta with him. This story was written to display a player/reader character who was dissatisfied with her experiences with the RFA, disappointed in Seven's emotional withdrawal from her, and ended up seeing Unknown as her own personal savior when he comes to take her away. She is a willing participant in all of the sexual acts they partake in, which is why this story is tagged as dubcon and not noncon/rape, but it is directly stated that Unknown would probably be doing these things to her even if she wasn't willing. 
> 
> **If this makes you uncomfortable, please turn back now. Your mental health and well-being are your own responsibility.** If you're the same shade of "kind of fucked up" that I am, and this is your cup of tea, then I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

_“Time to take a photo. Click click~”_

You jump slightly as the man who’d brought you here returns to the room he’d left you in; a small, darkened room lit only by the dozen computer screens mounted to the walls. The man kneels down in front of you, grinning as he holds up the prize he had brought back with him. _“He likes cameras, right?”_

He brings the bulky digital camera in his hands up to his face, peering at you through the viewfinder. _“What kind of photo would torture Luciel more…”_ He laughs as he snaps a photo, then backs away so he can connect the camera to the computer.

You’re a sight to behold, you’re sure. You’re sitting on a bare concrete floor, hands bound together and secured to the wall above your head. Your skirt is rucked up around your thighs, your legs squeezed together to preserve some amount of modesty. When the man before you had offered to bring you to paradise, this definitely wasn’t what you had imagined; although you had to admit, he’d seemed careful not to harm you so far. Even when he’d been tying your binds, he’d made sure to leave enough slack so that your shoulders weren’t strained. You watch him warily now, wondering if this place he had brought you to would end up being heaven or hell.

 _“Come to think of it… when I met that red-haired boy, I think I was totally disappointed,”_ the man murmurs to himself as he types away at the computer, undoubtedly sending the photo he had taken of you off to Seven. _“I thought he’d come up with some creative way to convince me or resist, but all he did was scream.”_ It strikes you as odd that the man sounds genuinely disappointed at that, but you don’t have much time to ponder it as he turns back around and addresses you. _“He might be more of a coward than I thought. The savior was right, indeed...”_

‘Savior?’ you wonder, although your words fail you when you open your mouth to voice the question. The man approaches you once more, camera in hand. He leans over you, reaching out a hand and wrapping it around your neck. Your eyes widen in fear as the reality of what he’s doing reaches your brain, and you do your best to squirm away despite your back already being flush against the wall. His fingers tighten on your windpipe just the slightest bit before the camera flashes, and then the hand is gone. You look up at the man in shock, but he’s already headed back towards the computer, smiling down at the display screen on his camera. 

You suppose he cares about you _seeming_ hurt in the photos more than he cares about actually _hurting_ you. You think back to when he had come into the apartment, when he had first extended the invitation to you. _‘Is that place really paradise?’_ you had asked, hopeful despite the warnings Seven had given you about how dangerous this hacker was. Sure, he had hacked into your phone and led you to that apartment, but nothing bad had really come of it. You hadn’t particularly enjoyed your time with the RFA, but now he had come back for you. Now he was asking you to come with him, to a place where you could be eternally happy. He said you were like him. He said he knew how hard it had been. He promised you all your pain would go away, if only you went with him.

He laughs, startling you back to the present. _“Even now… when I’m sending him pictures of me having fun with his girl, he’s just using the obvious attacks… What happened to that great hacker?”_

Your expression sours at him referring to you as Seven’s girl. Although it was true that Seven had been the one you were closest to in the RFA, and you had hoped your relationship with him would develop into something deeper, things had gone south between you quickly and spontaneously. Seven had gotten you so worked up and fearful of this hacker who was supposedly out to get you, then turned cold to you when you were most worried. He’d even gone so far as to insist he didn’t care about you, when previously he had acted just as smitten with you as you had been with him. Then the hacker had shown up, your own personal savior, handsome despite his unnatural coloring, and kind despite the warnings you had received. You had wanted him to take you away, take you to paradise, and Seven had intervened. 

You remember the way the man’s entire attitude had shifted when Seven appeared. He became enraged, hateful, and had even threatened to harm you despite his previously calm and gentle demeanor. At the time, you had grown fearful, but now you could see what the problem really was: Seven. The hacker had threatened to hurt you not for the fun of it, but for the sake of hurting Seven - and the fact that he had yet to genuinely do so proved to you that he had no interest in actually causing you harm. When the two men had argued, the hacker had called Seven a liar, accused him of abandoning him, of pretending to care for him. You didn’t know the details of what had happened between them, but you were sure that the stranger was telling the truth. You were sure that Seven had done the same thing to you; he had pretended to care for you, promised to keep you safe, and then abandoned you as soon as you had fallen for his act. 

The man is coming toward you again, camera still in hand. _“I can see him completely losing his pace and crumbling…”_ he says, kneeling down before you again. His empty hand moves to cup your cheek, and you can’t help but jump a little at the contact. _“My success,”_ he purrs, stroking your cheek with his thumb, and he grins when you relax into his touch. _“I deserve compliments. While he’s occupied with this, I’m getting all the information on RFA’s party.”_

And you suppose he’s right - the way Seven talked about his own skills, and the way the rest of the RFA talked about him, it really did sound as if Seven was the best there was. You don’t know much about hacking but you’re sure it isn’t easy, and if this man really is stealing all the information he wants right out from under Seven’s nose, then he must truly be incredible.

“You’re amazing,” you breath out, and the man stiffens momentarily at your praise before regaining his composure. 

(You can’t help but think that the expression he wore in the split second after you called him amazing was the same expression you wore in the apartment, when he had said he would tell his Savior how good you were; now you know that he was right when he said the two of you are the same.)

 _“I’ll absorb the whole RFA like this,”_ he continues, moving the hand on your cheek to card his fingers through your hair. _“And soon, I’ll be able to get real revenge.”_ You tilt your head into his grasp, appreciating the gentle touch, and you can see the mischievous glint in his eyes as a new idea forms in his mind. His gaze drags down your body, then back up again. Slowly, the hand that had been toying with your hair slips down to your chest.

 _“I should send him something more provocative,”_ the man muses. You feel your heartbeat pick up as his fingers pop open the top button of your blouse. _“That way, all his focus will be here.”_ You aren’t sure whether or not you have a say in this, but you hold his gaze regardless, making no move to resist as those fingers undo your second button as well. He tugs your blouse askew, just enough that both your cleavage and your bra are visible, then sits back and peers at you through the camera once more. 

_“Look at the camera. He’ll be more sad if you put on a happy smile.”_ You give a shy smile to the camera, and the man clicks his tongue at you, unimpressed. _“Show him that you’re so happy here.”_ He reaches out with one hand, fingers slipping under the hem of your blouse and tickling your side. You can’t help the giggles that bubble up at his touch, and he laughs along with you as you squirm before him. When he pulls his hand away your laughter dies down, but you do manage to send the camera a more genuine smile in its wake. The man grins proudly as he snaps another photo.

He lowers the camera, looks you up and down once more. _“Good… That expression, pose. Hmm…”_ the man trails off, cocking his head to the side. He frowns at you. _“Why is he into you? I’d like to know too…”_ Your breath hitches, a soft gasp as his hand slides back into your hair. This time, he gathers a handful of it near the scalp, using his grip on your hair to tug your head to the side, baring your neck to him. He leans in and licks a stripe up your neck, finishing off with a bite to the sensitive flesh just below your jaw. Your breath stutters, your heart feels like it’s beating out of your chest, but somehow your smile is still in place. The man sits back and lets out a delighted peel of laughter upon seeing your reaction.

 _“I should have you after I’m done taking photos,”_ he breathes out, his lips returning to your neck to shower it with love bites and open mouthed kisses. You crane your neck further to the side, burying your face against your own raised arm to make more room for him, and he strokes your hair appreciatively. _“Maybe it’ll be incredible.”_ You can’t stop the moan that falls from your lips as he speaks into your skin, promising you the very thing you’d been trying to stop yourself from wanting. Your back arches against the wall in an attempt to press your chest against his, your thighs falling apart just the slightest bit to welcome him between them, should he choose to take the invitation.

The man pulls back, quickly pulling up the camera and snapping a photo of your wanton pose. _“Cheese!”_ he teases, finally standing and returning to his computer to send off all the new photos he’d taken. You try to regulate your breathing in his absence, listening to him typing away at the keyboard; you hadn’t realized you were practically panting under his attention. Now, your brain tries to take stock of your situation. You’re still bound, you’re still not sure whether your desire is a factor in his decision at all, yet your desire is still there. You squeeze your thighs back together, shame heating your already flushed cheeks. For god’s sake, you don’t even know this man’s name!

Except, you realize, you do - what was it that Seven had called him, back at the apartment? “Saeran?” you breath out the name, questioning, and the hacker freezes. Slowly, he turns back toward you, eyes narrowed as he peers over his shoulder at you. “That was what Seven called you, right?” you ask hesitantly, trying to explain away the suspicion in his gaze. “Is that your name?”

He doesn’t answer you at first, simply turning his attention back to the computer and typing away at his keyboard. You bite at the inside of your cheek, worried you might have angered him. He definitely didn’t like it when Seven had said his name, but you had thought that was just because it was _Seven_ saying it. Maybe you had been wrong.

“Yes,” he says lowly, after the clicking of keys was silenced. He turns toward you again, setting his camera down on the computer desk. As he starts toward you, he continues. “My name is Saeran. I suppose it is only fair that you know it…” He leans down over you, running a hand over one of your partially clothed breasts. You arch your back, pressing your chest right up into his hands, and he smirks down at you. “...considering you’re going to be screaming it soon.”

Your breath hitches, and before you have a chance to react his lips are on yours, kissing you fiercely. You whimper against his lips, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. The muscle slides over every surface it can reach, exploring, until your own tongue hesitantly meets with it. Saeran grins against your lips, taking the invitation to tangle his tongue with your own, and your mouth opens wider in a moan.

As you kiss, his fingers make quick work of the rest of the buttons on your blouse, and his hands move to cup each of your breasts. He squeezes gently, rhythmically, giving you just enough sensation to make you wish your bra weren’t still in the way. You move your arms in an attempt to wrap them around him, but are only successful in tugging your wrists against their binds. Saeran pulls away from the kiss with a breathless laugh, ghosting his fingertips down your sides as he meets your eyes with an intense gaze.

“Don’t worry, princess, you won’t be needing your hands for this.” Quick as lightning his hands are at your back, unhooking the clasp of your bra. You gasp, startled by his speed, and it morphs into a shuddering moan as he tugs up the front of the undergarment, letting your breasts spill out. You bring your elbows together in front of your face, hiding your embarrassment in your restrained arms as you’re exposed to him, and he clicks his tongue as he gently pries your arms apart. One of his hands moves to tilt your chin up, forcing you to meet his eyes as he speaks again. “I’ll make sure my hands give you all the pleasure you need.”

The words alone send a shiver down your spine, but then his hands are back at your breasts, kneading the now bare flesh. The tips of his fingers tease your nipples, running over the perked nubs lightly before pinching and twisting. You cry out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and his mouth catches yours in another deep kiss, swallowing up your cries. His mouth moves quickly from your lips to your cheek, your jaw, down your neck, leaving kisses and bites in his wake, before his lips reach your breast. His teeth sink into the flesh of the top of your breast, marking you further and making you gasp, before his mouth closes over a nipple. He suckles at it gently, alternating between laving his tongue over the nub and biting at it just hard enough to make you jump. All the while, his hand kneads your other breast, and you writhe wantonly beneath his attentions, breathy moans spilling from your lips.

Your legs fall apart once more, making room for Saeran to comfortably get in closer, and he takes the invitation at once. His mouth moves to your other breast, giving it the same attention he had given the first, leaving your one spit-wet nipple to harden further against the cold air. His fingers grip your hips, holding you still as you try to buck your hips up against him, and you groan in frustration. You can feel the wetness gathering in your folds, and you long for any sort of touch to your core.

Saeran pulls away from your second nipple with a smirk on his lips and amusement in his eyes. He holds your gaze as his hands slide down your hips, over your skirt until they reach your bare thighs, then slowly slide back up, beneath the fabric. Your breath hitches as his fingers dip under the waistband of your panties, running teasingly across your skin. Saeran’s gaze darkens unexpectedly, and his eyes shift off to the side, back toward the computer desk.

“Luciel...” he growls the name in the direction of the monitors, before turning his eyes back to you. The fire in his gaze makes you shudder. “Did Luciel ever have you, like this?” You shake your head emphatically.

“No. When you came for me and he showed up, that was the first time he and I even saw each other,” you inform. His fingernails scrape the skin at your waist gently, and he grins again.

“Good,” Saeran practically purrs the word, sparing another glance toward the computers. “I’m glad that I could steal this experience from him…” His attention turns back to you, his mouth meeting yours in another brief kiss before he’s pulling away, moving aside so that he can pull your panties down your legs. You maneuver with him willingly, and when the undergarment is fully removed he tosses it off to the side.

Once the cold air hits your bare, heated core, you try to squeeze your thighs together in some semblance of modesty, but then Saeran is before you again, his hands gently pulling your legs apart, and you offer no resistance.

“Good girl,” he praises as you spread your legs for him, and the praise goes straight to your arousal. You whimper as his hands slip up the insides of your thighs, pushing your skirt up so he has an unobstructed view when his thumbs gently spread your lower lips. You gasp at the sensation, hips bucking up toward him, and he obligingly runs two fingers over your slit. “Good, _good_ girl,” he emphasizes as you moan, relieved that your core is finally getting some attention. “Already so wet for me…” The fingers press against your clit, roll over it in small circles, and you cry out in pleasure, hips stuttering against his hand in an attempt to garner more friction. Saeran grins at your reaction. “And you make the most wonderful noises.”

You let out a high-pitched moan as Saeran allows you to continue grinding your hips against his fingers, taking your pleasure from his hand. The concrete beneath you is scraping against the bare flesh of your ass, but you hardly register the sting of pain amidst all the pleasure you’re being provided. Then, suddenly, the fingers are gone, and you let out a disappointed whine at the loss. Saeran shushes you, unoccupied hand coming up to cup your cheek as his fingers move back down your slit to your opening. He teases, circling the tips of his fingers around your wet hole before delving into the folds of your cunt.

Your whole body shudders at the feeling of finally being filled, even if only with two fingers, and you moan appreciatively. Your hips continue to roll against his hand as his index and middle fingers press into you rhythmically, his thumb taking up the responsibility of stimulating your clit. You whine at the onslaught of pleasure, feet scrambling to brace against the floor and give you more leverage to grind against his hand. Saeran laughs, delighted at your needy reactions, pressing in closer and pulling you towards him until you’re sitting in his lap, his legs folded beneath the both of you.

“Yes, yes,” he moans, watching you appreciatively as you writhe and moan in his lap. In this position, you can feel the small, controlled circles his own hips move in, and with a rush of fresh arousal you realize he’s trying to grind his own arousal against the front of his pants, trying to get some friction of his own. It lights an entirely new fire inside of you, realizing that he wants you just as desperately as you want him.

“Saeran,” you gasp out his name, sending a shudder through his body. “Fuck me, Saeran, _please_ ,” you beg, staring into his eyes as you plead. Rather than respond he surges forward, catching your lips in another fierce kiss as his fingers continue to thrust into you. The hand that had been cupping your cheek moves to the back of your head, protecting you from hitting it against the wall behind you as he crowds you in closer to it. Suddenly the fingers buried in your cunt twist just right, and he’s pressing down on the spot that makes you cry out against his lips and throw your head back in pleasure, thankful that his hand had moved to brace it.

“Soon, princess,” Saeran assures you, pulling away from your lips after swallowing down your pleasured cries. His fingers continue to thrust against that wonderful spot inside of you, his thumb still circling your clit, until you’re a panting, whimpering mess in his lap. Your arms strain against your bonds as you try desperately to find something to hold onto, wishing you could wrap your arms around him, grip his shoulders with all your might as your orgasm threatens to crash over you. Your legs move to wrap around his waist, urging him closer, and this time when he sinks his fingers into your cunt he leaves them buried there, rubbing constant circles against your g-spot rather than thrusting against it. His thumb speeds its ministrations to your clit and you’re shaking, stuttering out half-words amongst your pants and moans, mind gone void of anything other than the man before you and the pleasure he provides.

“That’s right,” Saeran encourages your mindless writhing, leaning forward to bite and suck at your already marked up neck. “Come for me, princess.” As he speaks against your skin, he nudges your head with his, turning your face until your gaze lands on the wall of computer monitors. Saeran gives a particularly sharp bite to the side of your neck before pulling back to speak again.

“Show Luciel that I’m giving you so much more pleasure than he ever could.”

Before your mind has time to process what he means, your orgasm washes over you in a tidal wave of pleasure that has you convulsing, your back arching off the wall to press as much of your torso against his as possible. His fingers continue to work you through your orgasm, slowing only when the hypersensitivity sets in and you start to flinch away from his motions. Then, he withdraws his hand from your cunt, wrapping both arms around your waist and holding you close to him as you pant and gasp, trying to catch your breath on the way down from that incredible high.

Your eyes open - you’re not sure when you closed them - and your head is still turned toward the computer monitors. Saeran’s words replay in your slowly recuperating mind, and you take in the sight of the camera where he had set it on the computer desk. It was angled so that the lens was pointing right at the pair of you. The cord Saeran had used to connect it to the computer was still attached. Eventually, the puzzle pieces fit together.

“He was watching?” you ask softly, throat sore from spilling your pleasured cries.

“Oh, I’m sure he was enraptured,” Saeran laughs in response, then presses a kiss to your cheek. “I certainly was.” You shiver at the compliment, and Saeran rolls his hips against yours, reminding you of his still present arousal. You gasp, then whine as he pulls away from you.

“I’m not going far, princess,” he assures. He shimmies just far enough back that he can set you back down on the ground, then lifts himself to his knees. With fumbling hands, he undoes the front of his pants, then shoves both his slacks and his boxers just far enough down his thighs for his cock to spring free. You let out a moan at the sight of it, the tingling of arousal returning to your core despite your recent orgasm. Saeran walks on his knees towards you, lowering back to his seated kneel when he’s close enough to pull you back into his lap. You feel his cock slide against your slick folds and you shudder with anticipation and desire. He crowds you back against the wall, trapping you between the bricks and his torso, and he moans against your lips as he rolls his hips against you a few more times.

“Are you ready to perform our grand finale?” he asks breathily, one hand gripping your hip to keep you in place as his other hand angles his cock to line up with your opening. He nods his head in the direction of the camera. “It will tear Luciel apart to watch me make you mine.”

“I’m already yours,” you respond, with shuddering breath and a healthy dose of bravery. “Take me.”

Saeran’s eyes light up, a wide grin spreading across his face. “Oh, what a good girl I have,” he coos, and with a single roll of his hips his cock is buried within you. You cry out in pleasure, the pain of being stretched nearly nonexistent between your desire, your soaked cunt, and your relaxed muscles post orgasm. Saeran wastes no time before pulling out and thrusting back in, setting a quick pace straight from the start. You moan as you wrap your legs around his waist, urging him closer, deeper, _more_ , rolling your hips to meet his thrusts. His arms wrap around your waist, holding you close to him as he fucks into you, his forehead resting against yours. 

His lips meet yours sloppily, both of you panting and moaning against each others’ mouths between quick, heated kisses. “You feel… so… good…” he murmurs against your lips, interrupting himself to give you gentle kisses, and you can’t help but melt into his hold from the praise and pleasure he showers upon you.

“Saeran,” you moan out his name, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. “So good… Saeran, ahh!” You cry out as his hips stutter in their rhythm, forcing him further into you, and Saeran lets out a loud moan of his own. You realize that hearing you moan his name must be a turn on for him - just as surely as it must break Seven’s heart - and you begin to repeat his name like a mantra, like it’s the only word you know, like it’s the only word that matters.

Saeran grunts, gasps, and his hands are back at your hips, holding you as close against him as he can get you as he buries himself in your cunt and grinds into you, giving you no reprieve from the feeling of him filling you. You tighten your legs around his waist and grind back, loving the sensation of him moving inside of you without pulling out, wishing you could grab at his hips and pull him deeper just as he was doing to you. But you’re too far gone by now to beg him to undo your restraints; all you can speak is his name, all you can feel is him filling you.

You feel his fingers grasp at your hips desperately, nails digging into your flesh, and you can tell his orgasm is closing in on him. Amongst your repetitions of his name you manage to slip out a needy whine of, _“Please,”_ and he immediately kisses down your neck until his lips are back at your breasts. He licks, bites, sucks at the first nipple his mouth finds, giving you the extra bit of pleasure you needed to not only catch up to him, but overtake him in the race to release.

You cry out one last time, whole body arching to press against him as much as you can manage, your vaginal walls convulsing around his cock as you come for the second time, making you feel even fuller than you had before. Saeran follows you over the edge almost immediately, burying his face in your bosom as he lets out a high-pitched, keening moan, his hips thrusting shallowly as he spills his pleasure inside of you.

Both of you go limp, feeling boneless in your post-coital bliss, his weight pinning you to the wall. You bask in your pride at the noises he’d made as he came; at first glance Saeran came off as intimidating, threatening even, and you had made him positively _whine_ with pleasure without even using your hands. As if on cue, your shoulders throb as soon as the thought of using your hands crosses your mind, the pain cutting through your consciousness to finally make itself known.

“Saeran…” You groan as he sits back, pulling his softened cock from your folds. You whimper at the feeling of your combined juices spilling from you in his absence, and he licks his lips at the sight.

“One day I’ll eat your pretty little cunt,” he says, leaning far enough back to get his hand back between your legs, fingers spreading you for him to see. “I used to think of that as foreplay, but it looks like the fruit will be even more juicy if I fuck you first.”

 _“Saeran,”_ you whine this time, the strain in your shoulders overpowering even the shiver of desire that travels down your spine at his words. His eyes meet yours, curious, and you tug your wrists against their ties. “My arms… they hurt so much.”

“I’m sorry, princess,” he coos, scooting out from under you so he can reach into his pants pocket. “I didn’t want to hurt you, but it was necessary.” Saeran pulls a pocket knife out of his half pulled down pants, cutting your binds as he continues, “Sometimes we must make sacrifices to preserve our paradise… but I hardly think you’re a flight risk now.”

You massage your raw wrists once they’re freed, rolling your neck and shoulders to relieve the built up tension. You smile at him thankfully, and once you feel able you move towards him - slowly, so as not to startle him while he’s still holding the knife - until you’re close enough to wrap your arms around his chest. Saeran stiffens, freezing under your touch, and you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck to emphasize that you’re not a threat. Slowly, he relaxes into your touch, until he’s comfortable enough to return the hug, wrapping his arms around your shoulders and holding you even closer.

“No, I can tell…” he murmurs into your hair, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. His eyes find the lens of the camera. “You’re not going anywhere, are you, princess?”

“No, Saeran,” you promise, looking up at him and catching his gaze. “Why would I want to leave paradise?”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da! If you made it this far, I hope you enjoyed the ride. If you did, please leave a comment and let me know! I know commenting on smutty fics can be uncomfortable, but please remember that commenting on fics is the best way to let the author know exactly how you felt about their work!
> 
> If this work is received well, I'm thinking about turning it into a series and writing some more snippets in the same universe, showing more of their life together in "paradise" - after I unlock V and Ray's routes and hopefully learn more about day to day life for the Mint Eye believers - and maybe even a counterpart to this one that shows Seven's reactions to receiving the photos/video, and how he reacts when he realizes that Saeran has succeeded in stealing all of the confidential information Seven had worked so hard to protect. But again! all of this is only a possibility that might come to pass, if enough people show that they would be interested in reading such stories! So let me know if you are!
> 
> If you're on tumblr, you can find me @magefeathered. Feel free to come cry over mysme with me, or any of the anime/other fandoms I post.


End file.
